This invention relates to liquid fuel, a method of decreasing the content proportion of noxious ingredients in exhaust gas and a method of reduction of fuel consumption, more particuarly, relates to liquid fuel irradiated with low radioactivity for an internal combustion engine, and a method of decreasing the content proportion of noxious ingredients in exhaust gas of internal combustion engine by using liquid fuel irradiated with low radioactivity, and a method of reduction of fuel consumption of liquid fuel by using liquid fuel irradiated with low radioactivity.
There is a limit to oil resources and its deposits underground, and it has been shown by a recent calculation that the remaining oil resources may be exhausted in about sixty years, if the present rate of demand for the oil resources is continued. It is well known that the problems of reduction of demand for the oil resources are discussed and developed for all over the world conjointly with the spread of motorcar and the growth of petrochemical industry.
Moreover, the spread of motorcar causes environmental pollution as air pollution by exhaust gas of the motorcar. Measures are being taken against environmental pollution as problems of human existence and of injury to human health. These social problems have grown along with the oil resources problems.
For solution of these problems, each automobile maker is developing several internal combustion engines of motorcars with a low pollutant level exhaust and with low fuel consumption, and such makers are studying also their creative systems of the internal combustion engines, as it is well known. However, the problems faced and found through study are in antinomic results for exhaust of the noxious ingredients "CO" and "HC," and "NOx" in relation between combustion efficiency and exhaust gas. Namely "CO" and "HC" in the noxious ingredients decrease, while "NOx" increases when temperature of combustion gas in cylinder is raised in order to promote the combustion efficiency, and on the other hand, when the temperature of combustion gas is reduced in order to decrease "NOx," "CO" and "HC" increase in inverse proportion to "NOx."
The systems being developed to solve the above problems are classified roughly as follows:
(1) Catalyst converter systems changing "CO" and "HC" in the exhaust gas produced in a cylinder to "CO.sub.2 " and "H.sub.2 O" by chemical action which occurs in the catalyst converter installed in the exhaust system.
(2) Thermal reactor systems reburning "CO" and "HC" of the first exhaust gas by the thermal reactor after decreasing "NOx" by a exhaust gas circulation device.
(3) Subcombustor systems preburning heavy mixture gas in the subcombustor, and continually burning rarefied mixture gas in the main combustor by the flame and heat of heavy mixture gas. These systems have not realized yet effects expected for decrease of the noxious ingredients in the exhaust gas, because they aim at only the peculiar construction of the internal reciprocating engine thus adding high cost expenses to the manufacture and use of the same.